


New Albion Fanart Collection

by Gabriella_Marie



Category: An Atompunk Opera: The New Albion Guide to Analogue Consciousness - Shapera, Paul Shapera - All Works, The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Alt Text Included, Art, Character with prosthetics, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: A collection of all of my New Albion fanart, with a table of contents inside!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Table of Contents

Chapter I: Table of contents

Chapter II: A soot-covered Annabel McAllistair in a burgundy lab coat, originally posted 1/03/20 and posted to AO3 on 3/11/20

Chapter III: An Amber with geometric, futuristic prosthetic legs and a white dress with neon red accents, originally posted 12/26/19 and posted to AO3 on 3/19/20


	2. Annabel McAllistair

Image description:

An image of Annabel McAllistair from the Dolls of New Albion, a steampunk-era mad scientist with pale skin, soot on her face and hands, and medium brown hair pinned back in a complex hairstyle that extends from the back of her head to her neck, which a single strand at the side of her face has escaped from, stands straight in an understated Victorian-era gown. In the front, the khaki gown splits to reveal medium brown ruffles. She wears a burgundy long-sleeved coat that puffs up at the shoulders and has large silver buttons and a wide tan belt. She wears leather goggles with lenses that have a copper tint and a series of other lenses in different colors attached to the side. 


	3. Amber

Image description:  
Amber, a pale-skinned atompunk era woman with prosthetic legs, stands with her right hip cocked, her weight resting on her right leg, and her right hand on her hip, her other hand hanging down. Her face in profile, she is looking down and to her right with bright violet eyes, her dark orange hair piled up in a large bun atop her head. She wears a mid-thigh white dress with cap sleeves that have a line of black beading at their ends and that has two lines of black beading around the high square collar. The dress has a raised grey chestplate that sticks out significantly. It starts at her breasts, with a curve like a sideways S, and then turns sharply to go downwards, with a soft curve at first and thinning as it goes, until it ends just below the pelvis. The dress has neon red accents along the waist, at the side of the bodice, and a large square neon red accent below the stiff ruffling at the sides of the dress just below the dress's waist. She has prosthetic legs that start, curving higher on the sides of her legs, just below her knees, which are the same white as the dress, with neon cyan, silver, and black accents. They have a line of black on the top, below which is a band of neon cyan, There is a large neon cyan panel on the side of her legs that go all the way down the calf area of her prosthetics and which get thinner as they go down. A bit below her knees, a silver torus is raised outwards from the rest of the leg a significant amount. In the recessed area in the center of the torus, neon cyan can be seen and the area raising it outwards from the rest of the leg is black with thin cyan stripes. Rather than traditional ankles, below the calf, she has a series of silver balls and stacked white toruses going downwards towards where it connects to her foot, which is marked by a line of thick silver beading. Her feet are white and she wears black high heels with thick soles and which are standing up without the support of a heel, which they don't have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you so desire, leaving a comment would be absolutely lovely and would make my day!


End file.
